


Xiphium

by Mieldyne



Series: Let's Be Robo-Parents [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Parenthood, cyber pregnancy, robot pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask fic for MysteryMuse. Zero and X are expecting a child together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiphium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/gifts).



> At first Axl wasn't in it, but I added him during the middle of it so now he's there.

It was still strange, but with Zero’s old body been replaced and no longer a threat to becoming Omega, the two elite hunters were in high spirits. Little known to very many people, including themselves, both of them were capable of duplicating and merging their DNA. So, naturally, since X had mentioned children a while back, had jumped on the idea in an instant. Thus, the two of them, after a moment of exploring the new possibility of splicing reploid DNA ‘naturally’, now would be parents within a week.

But no one told them that the new spark of life would have to ‘incubate’ inside the core of either of them for that week. And no matter how many times Zero had mad the offer, X assigned himself as the ‘incubator’ and became pretty much immovable the entire week. Both figuratively and literally, having to protect the strings of data that eventually evolved into a full fledged program much like a cyber elf. It wasn’t long before the new reploid-to-be began to speak, hold memories and collect data.

Mama-X was _very_ protective of the little elf. He wouldn’t let anything get by him, and would chew out anyone who did anything ‘dangerous’ near him as he mentored the chatty kid. It would have gotten out of hand if it weren’t for Zero and Axl nearby to help out sometimes. But there were times not even those two were safe from X’s maternal wrath.

Eventually, the promised day came. The little star was ready, a fully fledged reploid soul, who now was ready for his own body. From the little one’s DNA, they found blueprints already made, formed from his evolution after being cared for closely by the hunters, and especially X.  For the last few days of the week, this blueprint was used by engineers and techs in the hunter base to build the star from the ground up, and was ready for the transfer when the incubation time was up.

Needless to say, all three of the hunters were eager to meet the new reploid.

In a few hours, the new star was born. He rose from the metal slab he was rested on, he opens his eyes for the first time and feels all his systems and processes respond and turn on without a hitch. The transfer was a success, and the shroud covering him was quickly whipped away to reveal his glory.

He was beautiful; a delicate mix of X and Zero – and some parts of Axl somehow, judging by the auburn colored hair – being a milky white colored reploid with orange trimmings and brilliant blue eyes – Zero’s eyes.  His ear cones were long and stuck up and extended to the top of his head like dog ears – another feature of Axl’s – and a slender form built for speed and agility.

Immediately, Zero and Axl hugged X close, who cupped their faces with his hands in return. The proud parents were filled with euphoria as they observed the… still nameless reploid. And as the excited star hopped over and nearly barreled into the trio, a name that was baking in their minds had surfaced. They all exchanged glances to one another, and a quick private linked conversation later, they all agreed.

They’ll name him _Xiphium_ , the Spanish Iris.

“Welcome to the world, Xiphium. I think you’ll like it here.”


End file.
